Rain
by TwilightLuvr104
Summary: AH, AU, OOC. Edward is the lonely nerd of the school, and best singer of the choir. What happens when Bella, a Soprano from Ohio, walks into his life? Rated M, for items later.
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Soo, this fan-fic is an Edward/Bella story and is inspired by many songs, but mostly Rain by Creed.(Sorry TJ!)

This is also a story for a friend of mine, to whom will also be a character in the story.

Assisting me with this story(sometimes, but not this chapter:)) will be Annabelle Moyre, a cousin of mine.

So, in this story:

Edward - Senior, nerdy, smart, _intuitive, _sings[really good:)].

Bella - Senior, new, popular, smart, sings, shy, has a dark past.

So, without further wait, I give you Rain...

while I hide under the bed.;)

* * *

Rain

AU, OOC, AH

Edward sighed. The teacher in his line of vision was giving him praise for his perfect Physics mid-term. _If only I weren't so smart, _he thought to himself. Then maybe I could fit in, instead of being the outlier among my fellow classmates. Mr. Adkins' voice started to rise in volume, yet still in the same, boring monotone. "Inertia, people, inertia; that is your answer! Edward, please tell the class why you can stand with a heavy backpack on and not fall over."

"Your CG, or Center of Gravity, is above your feet, giving you and your CM balance."

"Apparently _someone_ was paying attention in class. Now, please pick up your assigned laptop from the cart and finish the online questions before class ends. Mr. Newton, that means _before _the bell rings." A wave of giggles and hushed laughter erupted from the room. Edward chuckled, feeling sorry for Mike; his IQ was the size of Jessica Stanley's shoe; a 5 or 6.

"What are you laughing at, Cullen? Or should I say Dull-en? Ha ha," laughed Mike, with his baby-like voice.

Edward smirked and rose from his desk, joining the line by the cart. Angela Weber's soft voice rose carried to his ears as she chatted with Cathy Rollins. "…but she's _really_ pretty. I bet five bucks she'll have Mike, Eric, Tyler, and Ben eating out of the pawn of her hand in no time. I mean, Bella means beauty in Italian, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it means beautiful. May I inquire of who it is you speak of?" Yes, he's a geek, everyone knows. He has been called Dorkamoose, fish-face, Frosty, Ednerd, and many more names on a daily basis, but Momma didn't raise no fool. His smarts were his strength, but his trousers were his weakness.

Angela sighed. "Isabella Swan, the new girl in our grade. She's supposed to be some great singer from Ohio. She's been asking about a Glee club and wondering why our choir only has 4 people in it. Does she know that you're in it, Edward?"

"No, sorry, unless someone has bestowed that piece of information to her without my knowing." He smiled kindly at Angela; she was always nice to him and his family when everyone else wasn't. "I would like to meet her though; so far, we only have 2 basses, me, a tenor, and an alto. We are in dire need of a soprano." Edward only added these last few sentences to seem polite.

Angela smiled in return and said good luck before grabbing her laptop and heading off.

* * *

During lunch, Edward sat where he sat everyday; with his family. His sister Alice always looked like she stepped off of a runway. Today she wore her own creation; a zebra-striped dress with a red scarf and red cork-screw high heels. Her hair was spiked out, like a pixie, with a red feather piece on the left side of her head. She smelled of LoveSpell perfume from Victoria's Secret. Her cheeks had a faint blush as she all but ran to our table, a smile wide on her face.

"Guess what I just heard? Lady Gaga has a new song out! It's soooooo addictive, it just makes me want to start dancing right here, right now!" She started to swing her hips and shake her hair around, as if she was in a club.

"Alice, stop, you're in a public outlet! Quit embarrassing us!" He whispered, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully, everyone was too engrossed in conversations concerning "Isabella," no doubt. _I wonder what lunch she has…_he thought to himself.

As if God had answered his question, in came Isabella, causing whispers throughout the cafeteria. Edward gasped as he laid his eyes on her.

Her eyes were shaped like brown almonds, her face a heart. Her beautiful brown locks were like a warm blanket surrounding her shoulders, cascading and tumbling as she walked slowly forward. She had a radiant deep blush that contrasted well with her fair skin. She wore a cerulean blue blouse with a black vest, black skinny jeans, and wedged American Eagle flats.

Edward was in love.

* * *

SO!

*peeks out from under the bed*

Did I do ok? If this settles over well, I'll write longer chapters.:)

Review, please!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy.:)

Here's the next chapter of Rain.

Thank you to my one reviewer, chxu0303.

BTW, there is a song for Bella in this chapter from Tyler and Mike;)

It's The Donnas - New Kid In School.

Andddd, here ya go!

* * *

Edward POV

_Edward was in love…_

Edward watched as Bella took a seat at the ever coveted "Newton-and-his-homies" table. His heart sank as he realized that Alice was right; surely with her beauty, she would date someone like Tyler or Mike in a heartbeat. They seemed completely interested in her as she joined into their conversation.

Edward's blood boiled. "Why is it that the imbeciles of the school always seem to obtain the simple things I want?"

Alice sighed, pulling out a chair and sitting beside Edward. "It's just the hierarchy of the school. If it dresses like a nerd, well…" She winked and ran before he could show her what a nerd can really do.

_I'm not** that** __nerdy, _Edward thought to himself. Each day he wore a similar attire: some type of button down shirt or polo, khaki pants, and brown loafers. Yes, he wears glasses, but they're square rims, not Steve Urkle.

Edward rose from his chair and strode over to the lunch line. Today's serving was pizza, but to the students it was cardboard with marinera. He felt a smaller presence stand behind him in the line, but paid no attention to it. His mind was elsewhere, day-dreaming about Isabella and the future they would never had together.

Edward felt the line moving and stepped forward, when the person behind him stepped on the back of his shoe and started to fall into him. He turned and caught the girl, just in the nick of time. He gasped as he realized who he had caught was none other than Isabella Swan.

* * *

Bella POV

Bella sighed before she entered the school. She knew Charlie had meant well when he offered to drop her off, but just the thought of being seen in a police cruiser was enough to make her pull her rusty Chevrolet out of the garage.

Back in Ohio, Bella was a great driver…when she drove a piece of metal that didn't look like it belonged in a junkyard. Her Taurus back home in Lucasville looked like a Ferrari compared to this truck, but Bella didn't complain. Well, not verbally anyway. She needed to save her voice for choir. Her heart leaped at the thought of being able to sing with a group of students again.

The locker colors were coordinated with the school colors: blue, white, and gray. Her locker number was 125, the combination…she forgot. She cursed under her breath as she turned down the hall towards the Guidance office.

Many students looked at her quizzically as she passed, as if she were a pigeon amongst penguins. One student actually came up and talked to her, walking her down to the office. Dora, Daro… ah, Dara! That was her name. She kept reminding Bella, "It's like the word 'dare,' but you add an 'uh' to the end. Well, see ya around Isabella!" And with a flash of red hair, she hurried off down the hall. [A/N: Remember the character Dara later; she'll be a key in my plot! Muahhuahuahauaaa*choke!…cough, cough*hahaha!(:]

* * *

Bella was ecstatic the time lunch came around. She had met Angela Webber in her first period Algebra II class. She had invited her to sit with them at lunch with some of her friends, and Bella had accepted.

She entered the Cafeteria and could feel a lot of eyes on her. Her cheeks flushed, but she kept on walking, reminding herself that she mustn't fall. When she took a seat at the table, two boys she met earlier sat down in both chairs on either side of her. Mike and Tyler were their names, but she remembered them as TweedleDee and JustPlainDumb.

"So, Isabella-" Tyler began.

"Dude, she likes to be called 'Bella.' Seriously man, listen to her when she speaks." Mike winked at Bella while Tyler punched him on the arm. As the boys started pushing each other, Bella took this as a good time to leave and join the ever-growing lunch line.

She stood behind a boy with tousled brown-red hair, wearing a deep ivory, long-sleeved polo, khaki pants and brown loafers. Usually this ensemble would look extremely dorky on someone else, but on this boy with the glasses…well, it looked as if he were bringing sexy back.

Bella noted he either wore cologne or had amazing smelling bath wash. She stepped forward with the line, smelling the crisp scent of him. _God, he smells so-_ but Bella never finished, for she ended up falling into the arms of the beautiful boy.

_Such beautiful eyes, _she thought, as she looked into his bright green eyes.

Bella was in love.

* * *

So, what'dya think?

Read && Review, Please!

:)

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Heya:)

So, I've been really excited about this story. So excited that I originally wrote

6

freaking

pages.

And do ya know what happened?

My sister exited off of word while it was saving, and in the process somehow corrupted all of my other stories and the book that I was writing.

Sad to say(and hear, I hope!)

I couldn't recover them.:'(

*Sob story over*

Welp, I hope you like it!

*Chuckles darkly, watching from behind a tree*

Edward's POV

_Oh. My. GLEE. _Edward gasped, but quickly arranged his features into a half smile as he pulled Bella up into a standing position.

"Sorry-" they both mumbled at the same time. Edward chuckled at the beautiful blush that started to show on Bella's cheeks, giving her features even more beauty.

"Hey Dullen, the lines moving! Get your excuse for a body moving!" shouted someone from the back of the line. Edward's face flushed, but not of embarassment. He strode quickly through the line, gathering random items, and paid. When he arrived back at his table, Jasper and Alice were smiling at him from one side, while Rosalie and Emmett were in their own little world, not sitting far off from his usual spot. Edward sat, and glanced curiously at Jasper.

"What?" He asked finally, eyes darting between Jasper and Alice. Alice giggled while Jasper cleared his throat, covering a cough. Emmett, seeing the charade, chimed in, equally amused.

"Well, aren't you just a romeo? You all lovey-dovey catching the new chick like that." Emmett started to dance in his seat. "_You wanna kiss her, you wanna love her, you wanna_-"

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled, before he could say anything else. Edward's face flushed once again, before he lowered it and nibbled on his food.

Jasper turned to Edward, a serious look on his face. "Edward, life is short. Don't let this one get away." Everyone at the table looked at Edward, their expressions ranging from hurt, to worry, to a mask of emotions.

"I've just met her-" Edward began.

"And I saw the way you two looked at each other. It's a crush for both parts. Love can come fast into your life, or it can ease in. Either way, you have to be ready to let it in. Don't be afraid, Eddie." Alice whispered, using her nickname for him. "What would happen if-" Alice's voice broke, tears springing to her eyes. She quickly stood and darted to the restroom with Rosalie at her heels.

"She just cares about you, Ed. We all do." Edward stood as the bell rang, quickly leaving the cafeteria before he showed any emotion to his brothers.

* * *

"_Through the trees, I will find you. I will heal the ruins left inside you. 'Cause I'm still here breathing now. I'm still here breathing now. I'm still here breathing now. Until I'm set free, go quiet through the trees."_

Edward finished the song while walking into the school parking lot, whispering the last three words of Low Shoulder's Through the Trees. _Jennifer's Body _may not have been as good as _Titanic_, but it wasn't as bad as _Dragon Wars._ He chuckled to himself as he remembered the bland plotline in his mind. His silver Volvo morphed itself into the head of the evil dragon, trying to attack him. A familiar voice broke Edward out of his reverie.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie bellowed from half-way across the parking lot. She looked cold in her lilac tank top and hip-hugger jeans. The gladiator heels probably didn't help either. Edward started to sprint towards the Dark Princess, when a terrified scream of _"Bella!" _came from his right.

Edward sprinted full force towards her, and the next thing he knew, she was on the ground, gasping at him with an open mouth. Their gazes locked before a sickening screech sounded from somewhere near. A sound like thunder erupted only feet from Edward and Bella as an oncoming van collided with the front end of Bella's truck.

The last thing Edward heard was the sound of Bella's screams.

* * *

Bella's POV

"You know, you're lucky to be alive, Ms. Swan." Dr. Cullen said. He had asked her several questions and inspected her thoroughly; she only had a headache and a need to see Edward, to know that he was okay. "Your position at the end of your truck was lucky enough to only bop you in the head, not trample you." He smiled, but it didn't tough his eyes.

"Is Edward OK?" Bella asked.

"I hope so," he murmured. Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and looked over at Bella. "If you would like to see him, you could secretly follow me to the second floor where Room 238 is." He winked, and started out the door.

Bella darted after him, tripping over her own feet in the process. As soon as she was out of the elevator, she hurried to Edward's room, stopping only to gather herself. Before she pushed open the door, she heard voices from within the room.

"…and I know you don't like the idea, Edward, but HIFU has cured three cases here in Forks alone of Prostate cancer. Please, just consider it because…"

And the rest of the noises were lost whispers, until a chair scraped across the floor. The door opened suddenly to reveal a beautiful woman. She had curly brown hair, bloodshot-almond eyes and lips like frozen rose petals. But on the face of Edward's mother was a deep sadness, as if Edward had died. She paused, looking Bella up and down, before smiling a 100 watt smile. "You must be Isabella!" She cooed, pulling Bella into a hug.

"Bella," Edward and Bella mumbled together. He chuckled, looking as white as the sheets he laid in.

"Bella, this is Esme, my mother. Esme, this is Bella, a Soprano from Ohio." Bella was glad Edward didn't use the phrase "new girl". She smiled warmly at Esme as she shook her hand.

"Well, Bella, it was a pleasure meeting you, but I'm afraid I have to run. I have furniture to design!" And with a smile and a look at Edward, she left, leaving them alone in the room.

* * *

*comes out from behind the tree*

So...did you like it?

Read, Review && Recommend!

Gracias amigas; I'm

O

U

T

Peace;D

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaaa:)

Soo, I wrote 6 pages in 2 days; that's a record for me. I hope you like this chapter.

If not, I'm hiding behing Edward!

Edward: Umm, Whitney, what are you doing?

Me: Hiding, duh!

Edward: From who, might I ask?

Me: The reviewers...and the person I'm writing this story for."

Edward: _Nods, motioning for you to read now!_

* * *

Edward POV

Passing out wasn't exactly Edward's plan. He figured he would roll the both of them out from under the car and make sure _Bella _was safe; however, the exhaustion of the school day, lack of sleep from the previous night and therapy took a toll on him and his body.

Now, Edward was gazing into the face of an angel. She had met his mother and was now standing in the doorway alone, just the two of them. Edward smiled at the thought.

"It seems you've saved me twice today, Edward. I just wanted to say thank you, really. I also just wanted to check on you, to see if you were okay." Bella smiled hesitantly at Edward, looking almost embarrassed.

"I'm fine, thank you. Please, come sit. There's a nice chair right here. Besides, I like to get to know the people I'm saving." He chuckled as Bella blushed, but walked slowly over. She sat and stared at his laptop case, a sudden smile bursting onto her face like the sun.

It was single-handedly the most beautiful thing Edward had ever laid his eyes on.

"What is it?" he asked, attempting to peer over the side of the hospital bed.

"You're a Red Jumpsuit Apparatus fan? Seriously?!" She looked up at him, any traces of shyness or nervousness gone from her features.

"Umm, yea, actually." He chuckled. "They are my favorite band. Your Guar-"

"-Guardian Angel is my…" Her voice trailed off.

"Favorite song?" Edward asked in astonishment.

"Yes, it is." She smiled, singing Edward's favorite part of the song. _"Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill. And I know I'll be okay-"_

Edward joined her, _"Though my skies are turning gray." _

Bella's gaze locked with Edward's for a moment before she looked away. "So, you're a singer too?"

"Yes. It's my life. I'm a tenor, and by the sound of your voice, you are a Soprano?"

She laughed, nodding her head. "I can sing anything, though, Mr. Cullen. I bet you I could make a rap here and now about…Jelly beans!" She giggled, causing Edward to join in her laughter.

"OK, then, Swan. Let's hear it." He smirked at her, motioning for her to start. She sucked in a deep breath.

"_Jelly to the bean, you know what I mean. Their gushy, mushy insides make my taste buds wanna scream! Flavor Flav ain't got nuttin on me, me and my multi-flavored jelly beans. _

_Wicka-wicka-wicka-WORD!" _

At the end of her rap, they were both doubled over in laughter. Her laughed was like music in Edward's ears, a melody that he could never tire of. Once they caught their breath, Edward asked her to grab his laptop she was previously gazing at.

"In English, we have to write these short stories, and I was wondering, you know, since you're in my class, if you could read my story and see if you like it- I mean, you don't have to, or anything, I just-"

"Edward, I'd love to." She smiled warmly at him. "I love reading, and I'm sure you're an amazing writer."

He smiled back, muttering a thanks, and pulled up the file called Vendetta:

"Vendetta"

Edward Masen-Cullen

A tear that wasn't Luna's streamed down her milky complexion as she lay crumpled and bloody upon the dance studio floor. Her auburn hair swept across the wood, soaking up most of the evidence of murder. With an alkaline taste on his tongue and the acrid smell of death in his nose, Artemis stooped down to the dance floor. He picked up the only remnant of his past and present, but no longer his future. Luna, his twin, was dead , killed in cold blood. "The Haven", a grimy society of 24th Chromosome carrier murderers, were behind this mystery that the cops would soon overlook. How could they know that whosoever carries this chromosome is _immortal _once its initiated? Battle plans, weapons, and hovercrafts danced across the back of his swollen, bloodshot eyes. He lifted his sister up and turned to carry the carcass out the door, when his hip hit the old Spanish stand holding Luna's prized possession: the indestructible crystal vase our mother gave her before she died. It was as if time had slowed as the vase tumbled over the edge. In this instance, the vase shattered into a thousand pieces, cascading across the floor. Never before had the vase broken when it was dropped. Never before had the wrong twin been murdered.

The raging wind licked across his face as Artemis stepped out into the desolate alley. The sky promised the fall of rain, sooner than later. As he walked toward the congested group of tourists and pedestrians, an audible hiss of "Morte," was heard from behind one of the massive tubes that led to the city's recycling bins. "Death," says Rye, as she steps out of the dark abyss, "is a cliché now-a-days. Punishment by injection is no punishment. It's a coward's way out." She sneers her last sentence, taking in his protective stance from by the street. "How will you die, Artemis?"

The remainder of The Haven emerged from darkness that swallowed them whole. Among the elite group, Martin, Jane, and Damon stood before him. The portly one of the three, Martin, was shaking with anticipation for the next kill. His dagger shone with the blood that belonged to Luna, glistening under the pale moonlight. A strangled cry released from Artemis' sandpaper throat at the sight. He laid Luna on the cold street, taking his jacket off and wrapping it around her slim figure.

Martin lunged toward Artemis with his inferior instrument of death. He sliced away, but his sloth-like movements allowed Artemis to deflect the blows and stab Martin in his heart. Rye let out a raging cry as she flew at him with everything she had. Artemis removed Martin's sword from his holster and met Rye's with just enough time. In full attack mode, he lunged at her, pouring out all the hatred and loathing he felt for the Haven. Metal struck, eliciting sparks from their force. Rye spun around and dived for his abdomen, but he was too quick. Taking advantage of her confusion, Artemis used the fall to his advantage and lashed back out, slicing a long gash along Rye's chest. Her clothing was in tatters, skin covered in blood, as she dropped to the ground.

His cry of glory was cut off short by an ear-piercing gunshot. Damon had shot Jane right in her head, laughing a malevolent laugh as he did it. His icy gaze met the shocked expression on Artemis' face. "She was in the way! Besides, she couldn't even kill your precious _Luna._ She couldn't stand the sight of her. After all, you are-"

"She is nothing to me, but a killer! How could you, Damon? The other members of your little _assembly_ murdered your brother, but that gives you no right to kill my sister. You took all I had left-"

"I murdered my brother, not these pathetic excuses for warriors! Why did he get to live forever when he couldn't pass the 7th grade without my help?! He was nothing but a thorn in my side that I took care of. Just like this-"

But he never finished his sentence. Instead, he hurled a pointed switchblade into his liver, causing his vision to slowly turn black. There was a sweltering pain in Artemis' side that spread throughout his veins. He felt as if someone had lit his body on fire, scorching the insides and out as he fell to the earth. Someone's piercing cry was drowned out by a loud ringing in his ears. Damon's shoes clicked as he walked away from the alley, whistling to a foreign, yet familiar seven note tune.

The shouts that came from Artemis turned to gasps as he lay frozen on the ground. The throbbing pain slowly subsided from his body; he was finally able to move. His movements were now facile, as if the 24th Chromosome had never been initiated. The lesion was now healed, with no scar or blemish left in its place. Artemis could taste the mellow and salty air surrounding him; he could smell its fragrant aroma of life that came from the evening rain. His senses were heightened; everything was. This instant must have been the exact time Artemis was born 21 years ago. He smiled to himself as Artemis realized that, even though Damon was still breathing, so was he. Artemis Lyron Pentsly was now immortal. But his grandeur was short lived as reality came back into focus. Luna needed a proper burial.

He carried his sister into the dark alley, not looking back at the bodies that led to her death. Even though Artemis was given eternal life, his sister's death stole away any chance of happiness he could have. His life, like the vase, was now and forevermore, shattered.

"Edward…this story is….amazing. I mean, you sing like Josh Groban combined with Michael Buble, you love RJA, you can write, you're handsome…" With the last comment, she blushed a fiery red. "I mean, you're like the _perfect_ son and ideal student."

"Except for the fact that I'm sick," he added slowly. "Very sick."

Bella acted as if she didn't know what kind of sick he was. "The flu isn't that bad, Edward, it'll pass-"

"No, Bella. I mean, I have something that's making me _very, very _sick. It's just, I don't think you'll understand-"

"Edward, it's ok. I understand. Well, I'd better go and check in with my dad to let him know I'm OK. Charlie is probably waving his gun around, wanting to where I'm at. Anyway, Edward, thank you. I guess I'll see you at school."

"Umm, yea, I'll catch you later- Oh, haha, get it? _Catch you later?_" He chuckled at his comment while she threw one of the chair pillows at him.

"Later, Bella!" He managed to choke out as she waved, leaving the room.

Bella POV

As she turned to walk down the hall, Bella ran into a girl shorter than her with a pixie haircut.

"Hi, I'm Alice. The names Bella, right?"

* * *

Me: _Peeks from behind Edward; _Is it clear? Are they happy?

Edward: Umm, yea, looks pretty clear to me. But I have to ask; why hide behind me? I am a nerd.

Me: _Looks up at Edward, smiling guiltily; _Outside of your shirt, yes. **But under the shirt...**

*faints*

*Edward catches*

Edward: Well...Read, Review, and...what was that last one?

Me: _Whispers, _Recommend!

Edward: Right! Read, Review, and Recommend!

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Edward: _Appears scruffy and tired._ WHITNEY! WHEN IN 2010 DO YOU PLAN ON GIVING ME A BATH, MEAL, AND HOT GIRLFRIEND!

Me: Heyyyyyyyy, Eddie, baby, its been awhile. How ya been? You know, I-

Edward: Whitney. I've. Been. In. The. Same. Clothes. Since. January. I already broke one suspender and my shoes are NOT shiny anymore! When were you planning on writing again? Once you GRADUATED?

Me: Hey, I was very busy, ok? I was in the hospital for panic attacks, had finals, and a lot of my friends graduated, including this guy I really started to like. He moved yesterday morning, but it feels like forever ago…so don't nag on me, Cullen! I ain't taking it!

Edward: *chuckles* Ain't, Whitney? Really?

Me: Oh my lantern, just tell them the incentives and what to do! When you're done, change into this.

Edward: Recommend the story, read until you're eyes bleed, and review until you are diagnosed with Carpal Tunnel. Thanks! *winks at readers, then looks down at what I threw at him* What...is this?

Me: See ya!

* * *

Bella's POV

_"Hi, I'm Alice. The names Bella, right?"_

"Um, yea, that's right." Bella took one step back, scared by the tenacity of the girl.

"Ohhhh, I knew it! It's great to meet you! I know that we're going to be great friends!" She beamed, showing off perfect, white teeth, just like Edward's.

"Oh, eh, really? That's cool." Bella looked around, checking to see if anyone she knew could save her from the too-friendly pixie.

"Sure! Soooo, you were visiting Edward? He'll be discharged in about 2 minutes. Quite a catch, eh?" Alice winked at Bella and nudged her with her elbow.

"You've got no idea…" Bella mumbled to herself. "Well, Alice, it was great meeting you, but I've gotta get home. My dad is probably freaking out right-"

"Right in the waiting room on the first floor, second door on the left." Alice smiled again then nodded her head before she entered Edward's room. Mr. Cullen entered after Alice, smiling.

"Son, you're discharged. Alice has your things in the-"

"The cabinet!" Alice all but shouted, then giggled.

Bella shook her head, smiled, then entered the elevator to find her father.

* * *

"I just don't see why you had to CALL her! She's probably freaking out, Ch-Dad!" Bella sighed in frustration while digging in her purse for her cell phone. She had a feeling something was wrong when she received multiple calls from the mother who didn't care about anything except her new husband. She was constantly focused on Phil and never the least bit on Bella, except for when she suddenly decided to move in with Charlie right after Phil moved in. She remembered the heated argument she had with her mother that night:

"_Why do you want to live with him now? He hasn't been that involved in your life thus far, so-"_

"_That was your choice mom and you know it! You were the one who left him high and dry when you ran away pregnant with me. Did he even know that he had a daughter up until he ran into your mother at the market when I was five?"_

"_That's none of your busin-"_

"_It's my __life__ mom! MINE. When were you when I won sectionals with that Barbara Streisand solo? Or the talent show last month when I sang Defying Gravity from Wicked? He's missed some events, but so have you. Hell, you can't even see what's been in front of your face for the past 2 ½ months!"_

Bella shut the rest of the conversation out as Renee answered the phone.

"Bella, so good of you to call me, I wasn't doing anything except WORRYING SICK ABOUT YOU! What were you thinking? Why wasn't you watching the parking lot? Why-"

"MOM. I'm fine, I'm sorry, and I have to go do my homework. Goodnight." Bella hung up before her mother could cause anymore hearing damage.

Charlie looked over at Bella. "Everything all right?"

"Let's just go home."

* * *

The next morning wasn't any better than the former. Rain seeped down the window pane, collecting in pools on the outer edge. Bella sighed, grabbed her iPod, and sat on her bed to do some last minute editing to her "The Raven - a Parody of Sorts" paper that she promised the English teacher she would turn in for the previous semester's grades.

"The Bird"

_A Parody of Sorts by Isabella Swan_

Once upon a midnight eerie, I flew away, weak and weary,

Through the devil's gates, a message I must carry,

To a man of sorrow, once married, oh!

How I must flutter faster, faster than a faerie.

Toward a man of mankind, oh how vulgar, how hairy!

Oh, I shall not tarry!

I reached his lattice, oh, why did I agree to my master's gratis?

I am stuck to reiterate his script: "Nevermore!"

My Pluto is cheap, not paying in Raven plays with bones, eats cakes, then locks his door,

While I am left to repeat a single word, nothing more!

Oh, I should have answered, "Nevermore."

I am perched upon my master's sister, little similarity I must say.

His mood swings knock my kin to the floor,

While her acumen and splendor draw us in.

You can clearly see Pallas Athena is who we adore.

This man rambles and repeats, a bore to the core.

Please, chap, talk nevermore!

He asked for a cure of suffering, oh, why balm in Gilead?

His sentimental features, as he cried for his "Lenore"

And questions rack my brain, my boundaries reaching insane.

Oh shut this creature's foul mouth, please, I implore!

'Bring Orbit gum!' my conscious seemed to roar,

Let me hear him nevermore!

He's gone mad, I say, "Take thy beak from out my heart"?

When did I insert my schnozzle into his center of gore?

'twas his imagination, a loon he must be!

My honker is clean, still echoing Satan's word,

As I remain sitting upon Athena, marveling at his neighbor's snore,

Who has also been repeating, "Nevermore!"

She attached the paper to her new school e-mail and clicked "Send," then finished getting ready. She grabbed her bag and purse, then headed out the door. "To be, or not to be: that is the question." Bella mumbled to herself. "Hamlet knew the right question, just asked it at the wrong time…"

* * *

Edward: Well, at least ALICE brought me clothes! I am disappointed, Whitney. This Speedo looks-

Me: *drooling* Amaaaaazing on you. Please don't change! Just strip-uh, I mean, tip me off next time you want…different clothes! That way I have more time to pick something out.

Edward: Umm…ok? I'm going to go change now. *walks away*

Me: *cocks head to the side* Mmmmm, that butt!

Edward: *turns* Did you say something?

Me: Just, "I'm in a rut!" Get it? With this story?  
Haha...ha

Edward: Yes, ok. Whitney? Get some rest.

Me: *mumbles* With you? Anytime.

Edward: What?

Me: The time! Gotta go!

R, R, && R! (:


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

Sorry, I've been super busy, buuuut...

there's a surprise at the bottom of this page for you!

Phew, that was a relief to tell.

Now I'm off, to find me some Edward ;)

* * *

Bella POV

Bella sighed. She was walking down the long hallway that lead to the choir room. Voices and musical notes floated down the hall, raising Bella's spirits up tremendously. Yesterday, she had been stuck in gym class due to a conflict with scheduling. _Laziness is what I call it…_Bella mumbled under her breath.

She entered the room slowly, then gasped: there, at the baby grand piano, sat Edward Cullen. His fingers were flowing over the keys to an unfamiliar melody, yet Bella felt as if she'd known it her whole life. She walked straight to the piano and stood beside Edward, who had his eyes closed with a small smile on his face, almost as if he was hiding a secret. He looked paler than usual today, bags showing under his eyes. _Why isn't he still in the hospital if he looks so bad?_ Bella pondered this while Mr. Slish called the class to order by singing a man's version of "Popular" from Wicked.

"_It's all about popular, it's not about aptitude. It's the way you're viewed, so it's very shrewed to be-"_

"_Very, very popular, like meeeeee!" _Everyone chorused in, laughing together. Bella giggled when Edward hit a key on the piano that matched Mr. Slish's highest note. "You were really choking your falsetto there, Mr. Slish." Edward chuckled before noticing Bella. "Yo-you decided to…enroll into this course? Really?" His face lit up like light bulb, catching Bella's attention 100%.

"Yea, I mean, I loved it back home-well, I-uh, mean, I've always loved singing, but, yea, of course I would. Join, that is…" She looked at Mr. Slish's amused expression, blushing.

"Well, we're very glad to have you. Come meet your new family, Isabella."

"Bella, please." She smiled, walking towards the arc of people near Mr. Slish.

He gestured toward two twin boys, one wearing skater gear and a bean cap, while the other wore skinny jeans, red converse, and a loose "Natural Singer" shirt. "This is Tony and Eric, our two basses."

"Supp." They both said simultaneously, smiling at Bella.

A girl just a little taller than Bella with burgundy hair stepped forward, jutting her hand out. "Hey, I'm Eliza. You look like a Soprano…are you? A soprano? 'Cause I'm an Alto, and, hey, I'd love another of my kind, but I've got a lot of power-"

"Eliza, let's not scare her away before she even has a chance to look at the sheet music." Tony said, winking at her. Eliza just giggled and blushed, stepping back into the arc.

Edward was next in line standing next to a boy with a v-neck shirt, perfect fitting pants, and black Converse All-Stars. Standing next to each other, they looked like total opposites, but by their postures, Bella knew better. "I take it you already know Edward based on yesterday's events, so I'll go ahead and introduce you to numero dos del tenors*, Jesse. This is his Senior year, too, while everyone else is a Sophomore besides you and Edward."

Jesse smiled, reaching his hand out. "Hey. Welcome to glee club. You're a Soprano, aren't you?" He winked at Bella, causing her to blush deeply before nodding.

"Yes, actually. How'd you know?"

Jesse smiled. "Sopranos are almost always brunettes…except for a select few, of course." Bella stared deep into the blue eyes in front of her, as if she was swimming in the Pacific. _Such beautiful eyes…_

"…right Bella?" Edward was looking at her with a tight face, obviously realizing that she and Jesse were blatantly ogling each other, their hands still clasped together between them. Bella shook her head, breaking her gaze from Jesse before responding. "Sorry, what?"

"Edward just told us that you are a Soprano, and that you have an astounding voice; at least when you sing Red Jumpsuit Apparatus-"

"Ah, which song?" Jesse interrupted, beaming at Bella.

"Your Guardian Angel," Edward replied, rather tight-lipped. "It's a favorite of hers and mine, seemingly."

"Wonderful! Now to put that voice to a test." Mr. Slish gestured toward a sound-proofed room off to her right. "Bella, if you will." She stepped forward with purpose in her stride, wanting to prove herself and show-off her talent.

Once she entered, Mr. Slish closed the door behind them and turned on the light. He took a seat at an older piano in the corner of the room while Bella moved closer to glimpse at the sheet music spread on its body. She gasped at the collection of titles before her: _Guys and Dolls, Wicked, Phantom of the Opera, Cats!, Moulin Rouge, _and _Rent _were just some of the numerous pieces in front of her. "Pick a song, any one from any show and sing as much of it as you want. I can change the key, too, if you need me." He smiled kindly at Bella, who smiled back enthusiastically.

As she scanned, over the pieces, Bella discovered one she knew by heart. "This one, for sure. Keep it in the original key, please."

* * *

Edward: I'm not so sure I like Jesse anymore...

Me: Ohhh, I do.

Edward: I thought you were on my side! How degrading!

Me: Dress in a speedo again, and I'll convert.

Edward: ...what?

Me: Surprise time for my faithful reviewers!

I, TwilightLuvr104, have made...

A BANNER for you all :)

http:/img444(dot)imageshack(dot)us/img444/8417/rainbannerofficial2(dot)jpg

Just replace the (dot) with a period :)

Ciao!


	7. Chapter 7

I

am

REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in forever :((((

A.P. Government has been kicking my butt all year with 3-hour essays and all-night study sessions.

BUT I'm starting up again(:

So enjoy!

(Link to Bella's song is on my profile!)

* * *

_As she scanned, over the pieces, Bella discovered one she knew by heart. "This one, for sure. Keep it in the original key, please."_

Bella took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the memories resurfaced, their icy-tips chilling her to the core. She could feel James all around her, his heavy gaze constantly watching, waiting. Every time she remembered his touch, her mind blocked everything else out. She remembered the night he disappeared, the void he left in her heart. She cried for days, the pain lingering for months.

Only moving away from Ohio brought her serenity. She escaped the memory of James for now, but no matter how much she tries to purge everything about him, he is still a part of her past and the reason she is here now. As Bella opened her mouth to sing, she knew the song reflected the pain she had felt over these months. It also represented her escaping the hell-hole she was trapped in: life.

_I follow the night,_

_can't stand the night._

_When will I begin _

_to live again?_

Bella opened her eyes, choosing to settle on the awed expression of her fellow members.

_One day I'll fly away,_

_leave all this to yesterday._

_What more could your love do for me?_

_When will love be through with me?_

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day when dreaming ends?_

A single tear dripped down her cheek as Bella pushed all of the memories away and wrapped herself in the music, the piano's chords easing her pain away. She sang now from her heart, the pain James brought with her being conformed to pure beauty.

_One day I'll fly away,_

_leave all this to yesterday._

_Why live life from dream to dream?_

_And dread the day_

_when dreaming ends?_

Her eyes closed as she sang the last three lines of the piece.

_One day, _

_I'll fly away._

_Fly, fly…away._

Bella opened her eyes as the chords faded away. The silence seemed to roar in the room as she looked upon her classmates. One by one they started to clap and offer words of encouragement. Jesse came up first and hugged her tight.

"This'll be fun," he whispered, pulling back to stare intently into her brown eyes.

Bella broke their staring contest, blushing. "Wh-what will be fun?" She stammered.

"I-uh, I mean the school year, now that we have an amazing Soprano among us!" Jesse smiled quickly, and gestured for the rest of the class to come and welcome Bella.

"In case you were wondering, Ms. Swan - you passed." Mr. Slish said with a smile as he laid a hand upon her shoulder. "We expect another solo next week, then the week after that its duet-week, kiddies!"

The choir kids groaned in unison as Edward approached Bella.

"Bella, that was…spectacular." Edward's expression was incomparable to anything Bella had ever seen: his eyes held the utmost admiration and respect, yet his smile reflected the boyish-charm his suspenders could not. "I, um, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes, why? Are you leaving?"

"Yes, actually, I have an appointment; but I'm looking forward to hearing you sing again."

Bella smiled as Edward walked out the double doors, his loafers squeaking on the linoleum.

* * *

"I mean, he keeps sending me mixed messages. One minute, he's showing me his amaaaaazing abs, but the next he's giving me the cold shoulder. Its such a beautiful shoulder…" Dara sighed as her eyes glazed over. Bella giggled.

"Earth to Dara, you're drooling all over your sandwich. I'm pretty sure chicken-salad isn't that good." Bella snickered as Dara quickly wiped a hand over mouth, glaring at Bella.

"Seriously, Bells! What do I do?" Dara dropped her face into her hands.

"Trust me, you're asking the wrong girl," Bella murmered, eyes falling to the table-top. She shook her head, pushing away the tugging of her heart strings. "Look, don't stress over it. Don't let boys ruin your day; most of them turn out gay, anyways."

Dara's head popped up, eyes widening. "OH MY GOD, I LIKE A GAY GUY?"

Bella fell into a fit of giggles over Dara's expression. "No, no, not at all, I was kidding!"

"Do. Not. Scare. Me. Like. That! If you would see him, you'd know why I'm stressing!"

Bella composed her features, opening her lunch box as she asked, "What's his name, anyway?"

"Jacob Black. Yumm," Dara hummed, a smile crossing her features.

"Who, wait - Jacob Black, as in _La Push Jacob Black?_" Bella's eyes widened as she realized who Dara was crushing on - Bella's childhood friend.

When Bella would come to visit Charlie, Jacob was always there: he was her playmate. They would have mud fights, play pranks on their dads, write coded messages, read comic books, even shared their first piece of Flan together. They were best friends. Bella hadn't given a thought to Jacob since her arrival; she felt guilty.

"Holy mother of John Cena, you _know _him? You've been holding out on me!"

"We used to be childhood friends. I can't believe he's toying with you, that little tart."

Dara giggled, playing with the ends of her hair. "Is there anyway you could, um, you know, possibly set me up on a date? With him, I mean?"

"Meet me after school; I've got an idea."

* * *

Sorry that was so short,

I was just SO excited to get this out!

I love you guys, dearly.

Remember,

Read, Review, & Recommend!

-TwilightLuvr104-


End file.
